Los tesoros del Rey
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: El Rey tiene su cofre personal donde guarda cada uno de sus tesoros. ¿Por qué hay que conformarse con un único tesoro cuando se puede tener varios? Dedicado a Aspros. Hoy: Zuko&Toph.
1. Errores que abren brechas

**Los tesoros del Rey**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Aang es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

**Para:** Aspros.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Primer tesoro: **_**Katara**_

_Errores que abren brechas_

Se dice que el hombre es arrojado al mundo.

Una entidad desconocida nos brinda la vida y a partir de entonces, nos convertimos en dueño de ella. Comenzamos a forjar nuestro propio destino con cada una de nuestras decisiones y esa es la principal característica que nos diferencia de los animales. Actuamos por raciocinio y no por instinto.

Pero existen situaciones límites donde actuamos meramente por supervivencia o simplemente, porque creemos que es correcto y una situación de esa clase, nos impide pensar con claridad.

¿Qué es lo que le lleva a aceptar la propuesta de Azula y volver a ocupar un lugar que nunca fue suyo?

La promesa de un honor que creyó perdido el día que su señor padre le marco con sangre y fuego, recuperar el trono en el que nunca se sentó y condecorarse con un título para que el no está hecho a medida.

Elegir a Azula significa rechazar a Katara y con ello, el camino lleno de sinceras intenciones y posibilidad.

¿Y actualmente que es lo que tiene?

Una mirada azul y fría que le estudia todo el tiempo. No le pierde ni un segundo de vista y se prepara abiertamente para aniquilarle en la menor oportunidad donde demuestre que le va a hacer daño a Aang.

—Eres un tonto, Zuko —se reprende en voz alta, rodeado de la inmensa oscuridad y de sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos dorados están fijos en el techo de piedra de la habitación gélida que le asignaron. Vuelve a pensar en los ojos azules de Katara, del mismo color que el cielo de verano en una mañana despejada. Piensa en la decepción que reflejaron en Ba Sing Se y en la furia que reflejan ahora cada vez que le tiene frente a él.

—Existen errores que abren brechas entre dos personas y la mayoría de las veces, esas brechas son imposibles de volver a cerrarse —agrega hablando para sí mismo—. Lo más probable es me hubieras dicho eso, tío. Parece que pudiera escuchar tus pensamientos, incluso a distancia.

Suelta un bufido y golpea un puño contra la cama de piedra. No repara en una figura femenina que se encuentra escondida entre las penumbras, observando detalladamente cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que ella se ríe de forma sínica y dice:

—El señor Iroh es un hombre honrado y sincero. A pesar de conocer su posición desventajosa en la situación crítica en la que todos nos encontrábamos, prefirió elegir la opción correcta. En cambio tú, lo que hiciste fue elegir el camino de la cobardía.

Zuko se sorprende de que Katara se encuentre ahí, a pocos pasos de entrar en su habitación y observándole desde la negrura del pasillo. Pero sus palabras no son sorpresivas, las conoce de memoria ya que ella no pierde el momento para recordarle una y otra vez, los errores que abrieron una brecha eterna entre ellos.

—Mi tío es un hombre lleno de sabiduría. Él es mi verdadero padre, no Ozai quien se sienta en el trono de la Nación del Fuego —es una verdad que ya no duele, ya no le lacera como antes. No significa lo mismo que al principio, cuando le costaba aceptar que su figura paterna siempre estuvo representada por su tío. Es una verdad que ahora acepta, defiende y respeta—. Me hubiera gustado poder enfrentar la situación del mismo modo que él pero no tengo su coraje.

—Eres cobarde y traidor —le acusa ella y a pesar de la oscuridad, Zuko puede adivinar que su dedo índice le apunta con reproche—. Yo creí en ti, extendí mi mano y te brindé la posibilidad de reivindicar tus errores. ¿Y qué preferiste tú? ¡Me diste la espalda y me atacaste por la espalda!

Él se pone de pie y camina lentamente hasta ella. No transcurren muchos segundos antes de que Katara le apunta con una estaca de hielo, la tiene colocada a la altura del cuello y el mínimo movimiento, le quitaría la respiración a una gran velocidad.

—¿Quieres atacarme? Te invito a que lo hagas, así estaríamos a mano. Sé que cometí un error, un gran y pésimo error, por eso intento arreglarlo. Quiero ayudarlos —hace una pausa—. Quiero ayudarte. En lo que sea que necesites, cuenta conmigo porque te juro que no hay persona en el mundo que se encuentre más arrepentida que yo por haberte fallado.

La estaca de hielo se aleja de su cuello pero eso no quiere decir que ya no exista más. La amenaza se encuentra allí, camuflada y preparada para tomar lugar en el instante que sea necesario.

Katara ríe amargamente.

—¿Enserio crees que puedes convencerme? Puede que en Ba Sing Se fuera una niña ingenua que pensó que tenías remedio, pero ahora ya no lo soy. ¡Ya no soy una tonta niña que cree que puedes cambiar y fijarte en ella!

Sus ojos azules se abren de forma desmesurada al darse cuenta lo que sus labios acaban de pronunciar y sus manos comienzan a temblar. Es un remolino de sensaciones atravesando su ser. Se siente impotente, defraudada y enamorada. Sobre todo enamorada de Zuko, de ese chico que no es el indicado pero es el que la hipnotiza con solo mirarla.

—Nunca creí que eras una niña, Katara. Siempre te he visto y respetado como la mujer que eres. La guerrera que se enfrenta a mí sin temor y me amenaza sin ningún tipo de contemplación —se acerca más a ella hasta que llega un punto donde su nariz roza la suya y puede ver sus lágrimas cristalinas—. También correspondo tus sentimientos y me parece algo tan irreal que exista la posibilidad de que tú y yo…

Katara le besa de repente y su mundo colapsa.

—No vuelvas a traicionarme. Porque no habrá otra oportunidad.


	2. Discusiones en la playa

**Los tesoros del Rey**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Aang es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

**Para:** Aspros.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Segundo tesoro: **_**Toph**_

_Discusiones en la playa_

Toph no puede ver el sol que brilla en el cielo del mediodía pero puede sentir el calor lamiéndole lentamente las mejillas y acariciándole el cuello. Su frente está perlada de sudor y una gota resbala por ella hasta morir en sus labios. La arena de la playa es áspera y se le pega a los talones de los pies, algo que le molesta profundamente.

Se deja caer contra la toalla y suelta un sonoro bufido. Nuevamente siente el calor del sol en el rostro y aunque sigue sin poder ver nada, puede divisar una claridad abrumadora. De repente, su paz es interrumpida por los gritos de Sokka y Suki.

—¡Cuidado, ciega en el camino! —exclama con los puños apretados. Como acto reflejo, se forma un relieve de arena y Momo queda cubierto con ella hasta las orejas—. ¡Detesto la arena! Se mete por todos lados.

—Intenta divertirte un poco, Toph. El sol brilla con intensidad este día y el agua está realmente cálida. ¿Por qué no vienes a darte un baño?

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento Katara, pero estoy mejor aquí en tierra firme. Donde mis pies pueden ver.

Es una mentira a medias.

Toph sabe que puede seguir percibiendo las vibraciones en el agua, a través de la arena mojada donde sus pies se apoyan. Pero no lo puede hacer del mismo modo que en la arena seca, donde puede tener un amplio parámetro de sensaciones. Y no le gusta esa sensación de sentirse disminuida.

—Vamos, Toph. Le puedes pedir a Katara que te suba en una ola gigante —dice Aang de forma risueña a su lado. Se escucha un chapuzón y el grito de Sokka—. ¡Buena caída!

—Ve a tirar a Sokka por mí, pies ligeros.

Toph por fin se recuesta con la tranquilidad anhelada del día. Pero como no puede ser de otro modo, su tranquilidad no dura demasiado. Siente una tela suave rozándole el muslo y percibe un cuerpo masculino a su lado. Sus fosas nasales captan el aroma característico de Zuko: sándalo.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Dejame en paz, Zuko. Intento disfrutar de este maldito día en la playa. Ya quiero irme.

—No tienes que ser siempre tan agresiva. Solamente me acerque a preguntarte como estabas, porque te vi sola mientras que el resto se están divirtiendo en la playa —responde levantando las manos en son de paz—. ¿Por qué no vas a bañarte?

—Primero que nada, no necesito que te acerques a mí por compasión. Y en segundo lugar, no quiero bañarme porque no me gusta el agua. ¿Satisfecho? Ahora déjame en paz.

Zuko frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Por qué eres tan odiosa e irritante? Realmente no te entiendo, hago todo lo posible para comportarme de forma amable contigo y me respondes bruscamente. ¿Qué hay de malo contigo?

—¿Algo malo en mí? ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que hay algo de malo en mí? ¡Por supuesto que no hay nada de malo en mí! Quizás es que tú me irritas sobre manera y me molestas hasta que logras ponerme de mal humor.

—¿Yo ponerte de mal humor? Pero si tú continuamente estás de mal humor. ¿Insinúas que yo tengo la culpa de que te desquites con el mundo por cada injusticia de tu vida?

Toph se pone de pie con un salto vertiginoso y se prepara para enfrentarse a Zuko. No con sus palabras, sino con sus palabras, con sus argumentos.

—Para tu información, mi vida comienza a ser injusta desde que nací siendo ciega. ¡No puedo ver!

—Estoy del aquí —comenta golpeando suavemente el hombro y ella se voltea—. ¿Hablas de vidas injustas? Mi padre me desterró de mi propia nación cuando solamente era un niño que no conocía nada de la vida, que lo necesitaba a él y a su madre.

—Pero estuviste acompañado del señor Iroh que fue más que un verdadero padre para ti. En cambio, mis padres siempre estuvieron tratando de protegerme de peligros inexistentes, no me aceptaban por lo que soy y pensaban que mi ceguera me convierte en un ser débil y frágil.

—¡Pero al menos tuviste a tus padres contigo!

—¡No lo entiendes, Zuko! Tú no entiendes nada.

—Entonces, explícame para poder entender. Porque de verdad que no puedo entenderte, Toph. No puedo entender tu mal humor, tu irritabilidad, la razón por la cual no te caigo bien y porque detestas la playa.

—No quiero que entiendas nada —vuelve a bufar—. No necesito que entiendas cada uno de mis problemas.

—Me gustaría hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me importas.

Entonces Zuko hace un movimiento que ella no espera. Sube su mano hasta colocarla en una de sus mejillas calientes, pasa los dedos níveos por ella, en una caricia lenta y tortuosa. Toph contiene la respiración y separa levemente los labios. Él se inclina en su dirección y le besa para su sorpresa. Sus labios saben a jugo de mango y su lengua le hace cosquillas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta de forma entrecortada.

Se siente mareada y con los sentidos nublados. ¿Por qué la boca de Zuko es capaz de derretir su coraza de hierro y penetrar hasta lo más profundo de su corazón? ¡No es posible que él pueda causar ese torrente de sensaciones con solamente un beso! Es la primera vez que pierde el control de sus pensamientos de ese modo y detesta que tenga ese efecto en ella.

—A veces, esa es la única forma de hacer callar a una persona tan terca y agresiva como tú.

—¿Me estás diciendo terca y agresiva? —pregunta mientras le empuja por los hombros y hace que caiga de espaldas sobre la arena.

—¿Todo está en orden, chicos? —interrumpe Katara—. Los escuchamos discutir.

—Es como Toph me demuestra su cariño.

—Ya quisieras.

Toph y Zuko ríen al unísono.


End file.
